Videogame Blues
by victoria92179
Summary: Cloud had been trying very hard to beat a boss but, what happens when Zack decides to give it a try. My very first Cloud and Zack Friendship drabble! Please Review! :3


**A/N: **Yay, My first drabble! I am so happy. I got this idea because I am a very big gamer. I am either on the Playstation 2, the Computer, or the PSP. I know that all gamers have that one boss that was very tough and took them ages to finally beat it. For me, unfortunately, that boss was Carry Armor from FFVII. Sadly, I found him harder than Safer Sephiroth. I have a whole long list of bosses that took me forever to beat. I will try to write this story in 2nd person PoV. And of course this drabble has Cloud and Zack in it. I hope you enjoy it and please review. It would make me very happy! :3

Disclaimer: Cloud and Zack belong to Square Enix and the Playstation belongs to Sony.

* * *

Zack creaked open the door to his apartment to find his spiky-haired roommate sitting on the couch staring at the television. There was a controller in his hand. He tapped away at the buttons and twirled the analog stick in all different directions. His brows were furrowed and he was sweating. His lips were pursed in concentration. He had been like that since last night just staring at the screen. Every once in a while a curse word came out of his mouth, indicating that he had lost again. Then Zack had and idea. He snuck up to Cloud and hid behind the couch.

"Almost there…" He heard Cloud mutter. That was his cue. He jumped up and scared Cloud so hard he looked like he might wet his pants. Cloud looked over at Zack; his eyebrows were narrowed in anger.

"Darn it Zack," He yelled as he tried to throw a punch at his roommate, "I was almost there!" Zack just grinned and stepped to the side allowing Clouds hand to hit against a wall. Cloud retracted his fist and looked defiantly up at Zack. When it comes to videogames, Cloud didn't mess around. But Zack just smiled and sat on the couch. He picked up the controller.

"Hey," Cloud began before Zack cut him off.

"I wanna try and beat this boss you've been working so hard on" He replied simply as he began to tap away at the buttons.

Cloud scoffed "There's no way on earth you would ever be able to beat him" He said. Then he plopped down on the couch next to Zack. He watched Zack's fingers pound away at the buttons and then he looked over to the screen. The character was executing the moves perfectly and remained unhurt when the boss had already lost half of his hit points.

"Come on," Zack muttered when the boss was almost dead, "Almost there" He jumped up in the air when the boss was finally dead.

"OH YEAH!" he shouted so loud our neighbors could probably hear him. Cloud could only stare incredulously at the screen. His mouth was hanging wide open in disbelief. Zack had actually beaten it. He had defeated the boss he had worked all night on. He had tried hundreds of times but, he had always lost.

His thoughts were disrupted by a loud noise coming from Zack's direction. He looked over at Zack to find him grinning sheepishly up at him. He was sitting on the couch but, something was missing. Then he spotted a chord leading to the place Zack was sitting.

"My controller!" He yelled, realizing what had just happened. Zack had just squished his lucky controller.

"Sorry, Spiky" Zack replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "I guess I don't know my own strength" He got up to reveal the crushed controller. Cloud sighed.

"Great, now how am I supposed to play my game!?" Cloud asked.

"Well, I could buy you a new one" Zack said. Cloud looked up at him. His famous grin was working its way back onto on his face.

"You don't have to," Cloud said, "I could pay for a new controller"

"No, it was my fault" Zack said. Cloud stood up and walked over to Zack. He put his hand on the spiky haired man's shoulder.

"Come on Cloud," He said flashing his blond friend one of his puppy-like smiles, "I wanna see how the game ends" Cloud gave a little smile to Zack as he led them both out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** That's all. I hope you liked it. I do have a lucky controller but, luckily, it hasn't broken yet. I use it every single time I play Playstation. I am a big fan of Cloud and Zack's friendship. I don't like them as a couple, but they look adorable together as friends. This Fanfic was also inspired by a drawing by meek-o-bits on Deviantart in which Cloud is playing PSP and Zack is watching him. I hope you like my first drabble. And please remember to review!


End file.
